neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Eon Timeline
The events of Eon Prime started in the Spring of 1441 with the arrival of Baudin Dommilan to the estate of Marcus Fairlan in Baldur (City), Baldur, and have since rocketed forward. Just to keep things straight, let's keep things in chronological order: 1441 In which they would have gotten away with it, if it weren't for those meddling kids... Spring *Baudin Dommilan is given the Jade Kracken as a gift from his patron Vishnu in February, even though he had been in charge of the vessel for years. *Yolanda and her cousin join the crew of the Jade Kracken. Baudin loses his wife under mysterious circumstances, and starts adventuring with his mother-in-law, Jenka. Summer *A ragged, aged version of Valeria Oak III arrives in Baldur and warns of the coming apocalypse. *Jaxis of Icewinton's sister contracts the Red Plague. Fall *The events of Season One: The Jade Warriors in their entirety. *In October, the Revolution of 1441 begins. *On October 31st, Nerull rides through Baldur City, killing many people during the opening blow of The Culling. *In early November, Neax Hiss captures the town of Yarmoth, and kidnaps Alton and Cora Hilltopple. *Baudin Dommilan walks off the universe. *The Battle of Malvont occurs in mid-November. Winter *The Company rests the winter at the Rock Rock Rock tavern in Corinth. *The events of Season Two: Infinite Horizons. *Sil'meelen founds the order of the Holy Returners, with Stumbleduck as her first lieutenant. *The events of the Eon Holiday Special. 1442 In which there are sidequests and sanity points. Spring *The events of Season Three: Unsolved Mysteries, until the adventures in Port Townsend. *Shiolay picks up the Sword of Destiny while adventuring here. Summer *The events of Season Three: Unsolved Mysteries, until the assassination of Grax during the Season Finale. *The events of Season Four: Southern Dreadnought happen concurrently on The Southern Continent. Fall *The Assassination of Grax occurs in August. *The events of Season Five: The Frozen Fates in their entirety, with the Lighthouse of Telamore adventure happening during mid-September. *Grax launches war on Goneril, and Revolutionary troops take control of King's Reach and Point North under the charge of Brezcar the Bold. *The Dread Pirate Ming-ui dies in late October in the Ruins of Eldergrin. Winter *A bizarre warm-air pattern forms over southern Goneril near Barrensburg, causing an unexpected boon in wintertime shipping and travel. *Something of a creature of massive size and destructive force is seen to emerge from the Ornan Jungle. (The Annihilator) *Grax ends his military Campaign in Malvont due to the increasing cost of maintaining a presence there on December 1st. *The events of Season Seven: The Throne of Discord up until entering the Underdark. 1443 In which peacetime is not so peaceful after all. Spring *The events of Season Seven: The Throne of Discord from entering the Underdark until arriving in Baldur. *The events of Season Eight: The Sword of Destiny happen here. *Kruglor and Herr Doctor die during the Battle of Syscian's Tower. Kruglor returns after 56 years of retirement as Kruglor the Redeemed. *The first Ruin of Baldur happens on February 1. The events of Season Nine: The Dark Lantern begin. *The Lone Gunmen blow up two bars in Landinis on Valentine's Day. *On February 28th, forces led by Edmund Vargus liberate Baldur City. Grax and his armies set sail for The Southern Continent. *On April 2, Grax's forces land in Corinth. Summer *On May 27, The Lone Gunmen break Claire Finelan out of Hellfire Prison, destroying its antimagic field in the process. *In late June, the bulk of The Company kills four Axiomates in Wroth's End. Ethan of Malvont becomes a minor deity. Fall *On November 7, the Hand of Vecna begins a countdown. The events of Season Ten: Across the Worlds begin. *On November 13th, the Season Twelve party arrives from 1444 to stop the Awakening from happening. Winter 1444 In which the new order begins to look a lot like the old order. Spring Summer *The events of Eon: Malvont City Stories (Winter 2010) occur. *On June 10th, the Awakening occurs. The events of Season Twelve: Nemesis of Tomorrow begin. Fall Winter Category:Historical Events